


谢怜是只兔子精-10

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 有求必应谢仙君相当乖巧的兔兔，花城你良心不会痛的吗？答案当然是不的了，欺负谢怜最好玩（危险发言！）你们两个玩得真嗨，玩法真是别致哦小可爱……混乱梦境play，因为梦的场景是随处切换的，有一点诡谲荒诞，切换之间并没有确切的逻辑和理智的原因，因为人的思考就是依据有一点类似作为联系随意跳跃的，所以……真的好赤鸡的哦。这次还没有把这个play写完，下章接上。





	谢怜是只兔子精-10

**Author's Note:**

> 有求必应谢仙君
> 
> 相当乖巧的兔兔，花城你良心不会痛的吗？答案当然是不的了，欺负谢怜最好玩（危险发言！）  
> 你们两个玩得真嗨，玩法真是别致哦小可爱……  
> 混乱梦境play，因为梦的场景是随处切换的，有一点诡谲荒诞，切换之间并没有确切的逻辑和理智的原因，因为人的思考就是依据有一点类似作为联系随意跳跃的，所以……真的好赤鸡的哦。  
> 这次还没有把这个play写完，下章接上。

谢怜是只兔子精-10

尴尬的假孕期度过以后，谢怜终于恢复正常，想起一个星期前没羞没臊的自己，谢怜觉得完全不能提，提一下就羞得没脸。并且坚决不许花城借题发挥乱说，否则，兔子可是很凶的!

花城将一本《兔的孕期指南》递给谢怜一本正经道：“哥哥不知道这方面的知识，若不是这次还有些准备，怕不是会打个措手不及。所以三郎觉得哥哥还是了解一下最好”

如果忽略掉此人假兮兮的微笑，谢怜觉得道理还是挺正经的，但总觉得花城这还是在借题调戏自己。谢怜气鼓鼓地接过书敲了一下他的头：“哼！你就笑我吧!把你能的!”

这些天日程渐渐步入正轨，谢怜整理好下学期的事宜，给花城安排了接下来的实验任务，打点妥当后闲来翻了翻花城给的那本书，里面确实写的很详细，还配有插图，不过尽管是一本正经的严肃科普，这种直白的图片对于兔子来说还是......冲击力有点大。

谢怜翻到后边，里边夹了一张纸——  
“狐狸精变，耳尾为情，情躁时分，耳尾不能型，情抑忧思时为甚。”

这…这不就是谢怜那时候在实验室看见花城的样子吗......

当时自己还以为他是个化形不久的小妖怪，也没多想，现在想来，花城说过是和自己化形不久后相遇的，这么算来少说也得有六七百岁，那他......

虽然跨物种并不会直白感受到这些方面描述的尴尬，但是在二人行夫妻之实后再看，不知为何，谢怜觉得脸臊得有点捂不住.......

"哥哥？"

谢怜猛的一跳，骤地合上书，一幅不能再明了的欲盖弥彰："三！...三郎？"

花城一眼就明白了谢怜这幅夸张的反应以及捂住的那本书之间的联系，勾勾嘴角："哥哥怎么了？"

和花城对视后冷静下来，想起自己假孕期间被唤起发情，场面一度不可收拾，那花城这段时间......

斟酌了字句后谢怜把手放在膝盖坐好，看起来乖乖的样子，仰着头问："三郎啊，我刚刚看这个，你们狐族......那个，情躁之时……"

花城眼神先是闪过一瞬惊，尔后眉头一舒：“修而为人，总归是要归于人间规矩的，若不能控制忍耐，几百年还是要这样过，早顺应了。”

谢怜瞳孔缩了一圈：“那当时在实验室，不是你妖气不够了，而是......你…难受，是吗？”

花城以为谢怜担心他，眨眨眼睛打趣道:“无妨，早习惯了，哥哥放心，即使是情躁，三郎也断不会跑出去找别的狐狸的，三郎只喜欢哥哥”

谢怜没有在意花城有意的调戏，站起来忽地抱住他“对不起，三郎，对不起.....”

“哥哥说这个做什么，哥哥没有什么对不起三郎的”

“我让你等了那么久，还一直没有顾及你的感受……”谢怜抬起头望着花城，“我能为你做些什么吗？”

花城眉头一搭，似乎有些欣喜，又忍住上翘的嘴角：“那么……哥哥想要怎么帮我呢？”

谢怜觉得自己这样似乎与求欢无异，性质很是羞耻，但是想起花城，还是忍下去，小声埋下头说了句：“三郎喜欢怎样都可以……”

花城喉结一动，到底没忍心骗傻乎乎的小兔子：“只是压抑情绪会有些，不过……现在也不必再压抑情绪了。”

“真的吗？三郎有事一定要告诉我” 谢怜抓住花城的爪子放在脸颊边亲昵地蹭蹭。

不知为何，现在看谢怜，总是觉得有种谜之乖巧的……人妻属性。让花城总是忍不住想要欺负一下谢怜，加上对方如此乖巧纯良，不借机使坏怎么对得起这人设哦（住脑！）

鉴于谢怜假孕期间两个人玩得有点过火，花城心里想欺负谢怜但还是担心他身子受不住，思考一番后恍然想起一个关键的地方。

“哥哥，我才来你家住的时候，你有没有做过比较奇怪的梦？”

时间有点久了，谢怜仔细想了想，花城才来这里的时候……自己可不就是做了一晚上不可描述的梦嘛……老脸一红：

“……嗯，是有的……”

“是不是……在接连后边的几天都有相似的奇怪梦境….”花城有几分把握自己的猜想是真的了，或许…自己在情躁期的时候在梦里可以或多或少地影响谢怜的梦。

“…这样一想，好像还真的是，不过到我们互相表明心意以后就没有那样的梦了。”

花城凑到谢怜旁边，嘻嘻笑着：“那是当然，不过，哥哥……”耳边低语几句后谢怜像炸毛的猫一样，气急败坏地跳起来“你！你你你！……”

他怎么会知道！而且……

就好像那个梦是他的一样……

谢怜反应过来了什么，惊奇的看着花城：“难道说……梦是可以相互影响的？”

花城轻笑：“看来和我猜的差不离，哥哥觉得怎样？”

原来还可以这样，他怎么会有那么多奇奇怪怪的想法？不对，他怎么知道……谢怜怔怔看着花城，内心刷弹幕一般飘过各种吐槽，突然觉得安安静静睡觉这件事都变得有点……不适合小孩子在没有监护人陪同下观看。

晚上洗漱完乖乖盖好被子躺在床上，谢怜始终闭不上眼睛，滴溜溜转着偷偷往花城那边瞟，手在被子里紧紧抓着床单。

花城早察觉到谢怜在往自己这边看，偏头看过去，小兔子一片僵直，脖子极不自然地梗着，相当紧张了。

探手摸到他抠着床单的手，一根一根掰开抚平握到手心：“哥哥，不怕，我也并不能保证梦境的影响程度……或许我的猜想只是一种巧合，今天的梦可能会有一些重叠，我一直在你旁边。”

谢怜蹬了几下被子跑到花城怀里抱着，闷声闷气地说：“你会不会又在梦里欺负我……”

花城笑笑：“我若要欺负哥哥，定还是在现实里把哥哥欺负到哭最好，只是我舍不得，怕哥哥受不住。”

谢怜耳尖红红的，想起旖旎的缠绵，既羞耻又有些期待：“可是我好像睡不着……”

花城隔着被子轻轻拍拍谢怜的背，轻轻唱起狐族求爱时唱的那首歌谣，谢怜睁大眼睛，“三郎，这个……我是不是在哪里听过啊”

“是啊，这是我们唱给自己思念的爱人的，哥哥。”

谢怜认真听着，花城用的是他们狐族的语言，谢怜听不懂，但感觉像是一首温柔的小诗，娓娓道来，翩然而至，像一群蝴蝶翩翩然飞到梦里，翅膀的磷粉金光闪闪，却如碎银一般划动气流，声音像风铃一样清脆。谢怜不知不觉渐渐睡去，嘴角还存着笑意。

“我亲爱的爱人，愿今晚的月光照进你的梦里。”

渐渐跌落梦乡，谢怜好像来到了那日的仙女湖，和花城手拉手在湖边散步，想来是那日虽说是本着此处小众觉得人少才来的，但是人依旧多，没落得个清净，所以现在梦里反而稀稀拉拉没几个人。湖水还是那么纯那么深的蓝，盐晶在阳光下闪烁着微光，分外美丽。天似乎还飘着小雨，微湿的青苔打湿了谢怜的脚尖，花城执意要背谢怜走，嬉闹间谢怜鞋带被甩脱了，鞋掉下来，脚尖触上冰凉的青苔。但奇怪的是冰凉的触感并没有持续太久，因为脚下的绿色似乎骤然间以自己为中心向边缘褪去，仙女湖不规则的边缘也被抽成极具现代主义风格的线条且被无形的力量瞬间拉直，这里的颜色像被谁吸走了一般，渐渐都褪成了白色。

哪里还有耳边的山风和鸟鸣，这满眼的瓷白墙砖，熟悉的洗手台，镜子，浴缸……不就是自己家的浴室吗?

眼前画面一撞，谢怜看见镜子里自己未着寸缕，双手撑着洗手台，背后……是同样未着衣衫的花城。

不等他说句什么或发出疑问，表示挣扎或不配合，身后的人似乎认定了谢怜不会顺从，死死从后面扣住他双手，手臂相剪，使不出力气，只能被乖乖摆成俯着的姿势，谢怜知道这样子是在做什么，于是低下头不去看镜子里的两人，但花城显然不满意谢怜的反应，腾出一只手掐着他的下巴向上一抬：“哥哥，好好看着你被艹的样子。”

谢怜听不得花城的骚话，挣扎着想别过头，可花城竟然就这样直接进来了，感觉到穴口一下被撑开，不速之客毫不客气的放进来一大半柱身，谢怜尖锐地叫了一声，满是委屈和痛意，可花城似乎并不在意，或者说有一种让他感到陌生的冷硬和施虐的作风。不顾自己的挣动，全力抽插，谢怜不觉得有多痛，或许是因为梦里并不会把这些具象化，但是身后的花城却让他感到委屈和害怕，没来由叫得很大声，在回音效果很好的浴室里回荡，谢怜被自己的泪水糊了一脸，花城死死扣住他的手，被翻折的痛有些麻木了，谢怜被掐着下巴看见自己哭得糊了一脸，明明是委屈的模样，但是也可以看出满满的享受，分明是很喜欢的样子……

“如何，哥哥是不是很喜欢我这样干。”花城略微靠近，小腹贴着他后背磨蹭，谢怜甚至可以清晰感受到他结实成型的腹肌硌着自己的背脊，二人下面依旧是相连的，可花城无时无刻不在散发着令他感到危险又陌生的气息，谢怜隐约间知道他接下来会做什么，花城毫不收敛的强制和威压令他有种服从强者的害怕，但花城一点也不温柔的艹弄，让谢怜觉得痛，也有一点点……刺激和期待。

花城松开了谢怜的手臂，被长时间翻折的手酸得有点不像是自己的。谢怜还在顾及自己的手的时候，花城的手就探到了两人结合处，谢怜自己都没有想到，那里竟然会有那么多水……湿哒哒的，有点黏糊糊，花城沾了一些，从股沟向上，顺着脊椎，到肩膀，脖子，下颌，最后放到自己嘴里。

“唔唔….唔…..”

谢怜眼眶红红的，泪将落未落，被塞入三根手指被迫品尝自己的欲液。

“怎么样，好吃吗？”

背后又是毫不温柔的一撞。

谢怜瞬间眼泪就下来了，花城什么时候这么粗暴过，掐得他好疼，不让自己说话，做爱全凭本能一般，可是……为什么委屈之中就是有一丝丝的满足。

“说啊……好吃吗？”

他像海妖塞壬，尖尖的下巴放在谢怜肩窝，搅动着自己口腔，嗓音却低沉温柔地像是在说情话一般蛊惑自己，可他的动作那么凶狠。

“唔……”

谢怜哭得有些抽抽搭搭的，嘴又被堵住，只能发出断续模糊的抽噎，肩膀轻轻耸动。

花城并不放过他，他揽过谢怜的腰，将他抱到外边的寝房，这寝房显然也是谢怜家浴室外的主卧，可是这里的墙壁却铺满了镜子----

在明亮的灯光下，每一面镜子里都是相连的二人，花城神色餍足，弯着眼睛对着镜子里的自己笑，谢怜想捂住眼，但花城把自己一抵，掰着自己下巴看着这些明晃晃的镜子，每一面，每一个角度，提醒着他在做多么荒淫的事情。

“哥哥，你看，我们在做爱”

“不！不……唔..唔唔”

花城似乎很不喜欢谢怜说不字，皱了皱眉，随即粗暴地堵住谢怜的嘴，任由其可怜又委屈的呜咽抽泣，抵着谢怜在镜子面前狠狠抽插，噗呲的水声在这封闭的房间里尤为清晰，谢怜无力自己深陷情欲的投入和享受，挣不开，好陌生的花城……

感觉这里每一面镜子，都像一个人的眼睛一样，他和花城在众目睽睽下疯狂地做着爱，而自己，被花城压在墙上，一副欲求不满的样子。

谢怜哭着闭上眼，可光裸交缠的肢体却在他脑海里挥之不去，一面面镜子扭曲交错，耳边是自己淫乱放荡的叫声和激烈的水声。那些恐怖的镜子，像一个个偷窥的贼，窃笑着，私语着，一眨一眨……变成一双双笑眯眯的眼睛，房间不再明亮，四处变得黑暗，只有那些眼睛发着贪婪的光一般，接着，那些眼睛下蔓延出一张张完整的人脸，接着是脖子，胸廓，下肢，一个个完整的人，整整齐齐站在那里千姿百态地看着自己-----

谢怜害怕地一转头，目光一晃，那些奇奇怪怪的人影像是被开水冲泡的茶叶一般打着旋儿，渐渐分散到各处，所到之处晕开一处光亮，萤火一般。他们有着不同的脸，却似乎都安静坐着，低头看着什么。周围似乎还有哗啦啦的纸张翻动的声音。

周围的环境瞬间又变了，这儿哪里还是那间挂满镜子的屋子，灯光明亮，四处是眼熟的书架和自习的学生，沙沙只有翻书的声音。是学校的图书馆！

但是他和花城赤裸着相连在墙前做爱的姿势还没有变，在这么多人面前，在这里……谢怜受激疯狂地想要挣开，花城却似乎在自己身后轻笑：

“哥哥，很怕被他们看见，是不是？”

谢怜不知道为什么花城变得如此蛮横而且令人害怕，他笑起来的时候似乎都带着性爱时疯狂折磨自己的快意和回味，谢怜不敢想象花城要在这里……

“不！不要！不要这里！花城！花城！我…求求你！不要好不好！呜……不要好不好……”

花城难得有些心软一样，松开自己的手，轻轻抱着自己“哥哥别哭，你看，他们看不见我们的。”

谢怜本能觉得自己被曝光在众目睽睽下，身体紧绷。但顺着花城所指细细一看，果然，这里虽然坐满了各式各样的学生，可是他们的时间却似乎是静止的一样，一动不动。只是各自太过形象逼真，仿佛随时都会醒过来，又好像都认真地看着他和花城二人在这里行苟且之事。

“花城……不要在这里好不好，”谢怜又怕又惊，哭得抽搭话也说不清“求求你了，不要……求求你……”

谢怜把脸埋在墙上不敢去看周围的人，花城似乎轻轻叹了口气，抚着他的背浅浅抽插起来，可是谢怜着实太过紧张，夹得紧紧的，花城不好动作，只得在他耳畔轻轻说道“哥哥，你放松一点……”

谢怜时刻绷紧，根本无法放松，嘴里还在哭着求花城放过他，可怜兮兮的。花城退出来将他翻过来，轻轻吻掉谢怜的眼泪，“哥哥……”

“呜呜呜……花城……我真的求你了，不要好不好……哼啊……我好怕…”

花城皱皱眉，轻轻拿下谢怜擦肿了自己眼皮的手，温暖的手心盖上谢怜的眼

“哥哥乖，假装看不见他们就好了，不哭了。”

他在自己脸上温柔落下一吻，随即顺了顺自己紧张的背脊，在自己耳边低语着“我爱你”

谢怜哭声渐渐小了些，花城用空出来的那只手轻轻开拓后穴，里面湿哒哒的，软软地包裹着他的手指，谢怜被温热的手捂住眼看不见，不知道花城要做什么，那些人有没有真的看见他和花城两个人，焦躁又惊慌想拉下花城捂着自己的手。

“哥哥，不怕，他们都是假的，看不见我们的。”花城在他耳边落下低语，缠绵着亲吻谢怜的耳垂，“哥哥……”

缓缓放入性器，从头部，到器身，一点一点进来，谢怜被撑开有些不适，轻轻哼了一声，花城便短暂停下了：“弄疼你了么？那我们缓一缓好不好？”

“不，三郎，三郎，我们换个地方好不好，不要在这里……我好怕他们……”

花城靠得更近了，近到谢怜只看得见他的脸，他额头的细小汗珠，他挺直的鼻梁和眉骨，他微微下垂的眼睫；花城浅浅笑着：“哥哥别怕，看着我”

花城的话像是一句有魔力的咒语一般，吸引得谢怜不再去注意那些背景板，直直看着花城亮闪闪的眼睛----

他的瞳仁颜色较浅，靠这么近仔细看的时候，竟然还是琥珀色一般，透亮透亮的，里面还映着自己的脸。他微微笑起来，浓密的眼睫扑闪扑闪，扫在谢怜心里，痒痒的，泛过一阵涟漪。

谢怜乖乖看着他，只剩眼睛一眨一眨的。

花城继续往里推进，直抵到最深的尽头，缓缓舒了口气。接着吻了吻谢怜的眼睛，谢怜还想睁眼，睫毛扫过他的唇，痒痒的。

花城缓慢而坚定的抽插着，在等谢怜适应，尽管方才暴力的性爱已经使后穴湿润不堪，但谢怜能从他身上感受到一种熟悉且贴切的温柔和保护的感觉，不自觉顺从地把身体舒展开，接受花城的爱意。

他听见自己说：“花城，我好爱你。”

花城眉眼弯弯，轻轻的回应了句我也是。

他们靠在墙上接吻，谢怜一如之前般动情地把腿盘上他的腰，贴着花城的小腹轻轻蹭动，依恋又天真地把自己都交给他，花城扶着他的大腿根律动抽插，不时二人便双双登顶，高潮后谢怜软软靠在墙壁，搂着花城轻轻喘息，小穴一张一合吞吐着爱人的性器，依依不舍。

花城缓缓将谢怜放下来，轻轻抱起他，亲了亲额头。

谢怜眨眼缓气的一瞬间，似乎听到很大的书页翻动的声音，警觉地睁开眼，却不是那些背景板在动，而是浮空之间有一本巨大的书在无风而动，书页哗啦啦地翻，而那书的封面居然还是令人蛋疼的《兔的孕期护理指南》……

当真是日有所思夜有所梦啊……

谢怜看见这书页里印着密密麻麻的小字，还配有色彩明艳的插图，那些小字似乎还会到处跑，淘气的围着那副图在一扭一扭地跳舞。

谢怜看着那副主色调为暗红色的图，目光不禁被吸引过去，而那图似乎也知道谢怜想看仔细一般，渐渐放大占满书页的纸张——那是一副一群狐狸围着一堆篝火起舞的图。

谢怜转头想唤花城却发现花城不见了，周围的图书馆背景板也没有了，这里黑黢黢的，耳边似乎还有虫鸣，有凉悠悠的微风，这里……前面就是那堆篝火，那群围着火跳舞的狐狸。

谢怜到画里来了。

自己似乎被一种无形的力量拉着往前走，也或许是这画面奇怪的吸引力在引着谢怜不自觉靠近那堆火。低头一看，自己的左手不知何时被花城牵着，而他一身赤红色，眉梢带着笑意看着前方。

花城如那日求婚时的古式穿着，扶着谢怜的手缓缓走向那堆火，那些狐狸兴奋地叽叽喳喳地叫着，围成的圈齐齐缺开一处口子以便二人融入，花城和谢怜对视一笑，红彤彤的火光映得他脸庞也是暖暖的颜色，花城笑着，用异族的语言说了几句什么，谢怜听不懂，低头看自己脚尖，不知何时自己也换上了如花城一般的穿着-----黑色的尖尖的靴子，火红的袍角，叮铃铃响的银链子。

那些喳喳叫的狐狸毛色灰扑扑的，像那些扭来扭去围着图跳舞的小字。这里只有他和花城二人是显眼的火红色，他们围在火边跳舞，谢怜又听见花城唱起那首熟悉的异族歌谣，温柔地转头对自己笑。那些狐狸听得懂，起哄一般跳着推搡自己撞到他胸口，谢怜不清楚情况，耳边一阵混乱的狐狸叫，花城笑着搂住自己，吻了上来。

谢怜脸红不好意思了，捂住自己的脸埋在花城胸口，他听见那些狐狸嘈杂地嘻笑着，毛茸茸的触感在自己脚边滚来滚去，而花城的尾巴似乎也化出来了，扑扑地拍打着自己的小腿。

“哥哥，我们成亲了。”

谢怜懵懵的抬起头，花城的眼角用赤色的颜料画了一笔，像他笑起来时弯弯眼角的延伸；无端妖艳，俊美更甚。他的眉心是一团赤色的图腾，像一只蜷起来的狐狸。

“哥哥，”花城面部表情还算得上是正常，可是他的尾巴却疯狂的欣喜甩动，拍打得床铺噗噗的闷响。

床铺！不对，什么时候到床上来的！

谢怜惊奇地四处看，火堆也没有了，那些灰扑扑的毛茸茸的狐狸也没有了，这里……他现在和花城对坐在床上，四处皆是艳红色的绸带。

花城少见地脸上还浮着浅浅的红晕，含着下巴，抬起眼睛亮闪闪地看着自己“我们……成亲了”

谢怜低头，自己的外衫已经解开，露出雪白的中衣，花城的手虚虚搭在衣带上面，欣喜又期待地看着自己，像等待长辈给糖的小孩子。

“三郎……”谢怜心中存疑，看着花城一脸专注又期待的模样，却又不知话头该怎么起了。花城现在，似乎还是几百年前那只刚刚修成型的小狐狸，他的眼神那么明亮，那么纯粹，看着自己的时候，是满满的欣喜，像一个不忍打碎的梦，谢怜不敢碰。

耳边又响起了那首歌谣的旋律，很轻很轻，有沙哑的，有稚嫩的，有男人，有女人，像是很多人在一起唱，声音从远方飘来，荡漾在耳边慢慢晕开。

“它们在为我们唱歌，哥哥，你是狐族第一个新娘。”花城脸红红的，因为白皙的肤色而显得更加生人气，亮晶晶的眸子里倒映着摇曳的烛光，“哥哥，我爱你”

谢怜这番辗转多处环境，摸不清到底是怎么回事，但这不妨碍他能感受到这熟悉的眼神带来的心动，让人即使觉得这里陌生，心中有一百个不解，但还是会跟着脱口而出一句：

“我也是。”

花城羞赧地解开自己的外衫，手指搭在自己最后一件衣服的衣带上，抬眼似是询问，谢怜亲吻一下他的额头作为默许，花城欣喜地手指一勾，二人便坦诚相见了。

触目惊艳的肢体，花城却不敢多看，目光逃离一般避开，捧住谢怜的脸生涩地吻了上去，缱绻几分后没了方才的生涩，一如往常逗弄谢怜一般花样百出。把人家逼到无路可退，舌头缠着谢怜卷到齿关外面，逼着谢怜求饶。

手上更是不客气，一番动作后直接抵到谢怜两腿中间。

等等！是不是跳过了什么！谢怜一晃眼就已经是……花城精壮结实的小腹上顺着肌肉线条滑下的汗水缓缓落在自己腹股，这……

这怕不是花城自己的梦吧，居然还带快进剪辑的？一下子跳到关键剧情？！？

完全由不得谢怜回过神来，穴眼被填满的清晰触感，花城在体内缓慢进出的细微痒意就直冲冲奔向脑门，等不得谢怜觉得羞捂住口，一声婉转的浪叫就从齿关泄了出来-----

“啊！----”

花城很是满意，扶着谢怜的腰肢渐渐加快，明明什么话也没有说，也没有玩平日里的百般花样，可谢怜就是觉得好像忍不住，等不及，有一团火在烧一般，很期待，很急切地想要花城。

身上人难得没有出言调戏自己，或者说是很有底气谢怜会乖乖受着，不会拒绝。谢怜抬头看见他锐利的下颌尖滴着汗，嘴角俏皮又有些少年气地勾起，从这个角度看，花城笑起来确实像一只狐狸，浓密的眼睫闭着笑起来的时候，眼角是一对好看的弧线，颇有点不怀好意的狡猾，坏兮兮的。可谢怜就是讨厌不起来，谁叫自己就是那么喜欢他这幅样子，让着他欺负。不过花城这幅少年略幼稚的皮相，倒是让他想起在山洞里抱着小狐狸尾巴把头埋在它小肚子的时光。

那时候，花城多可爱啊，哪里有现在这么坏哦。

真是只好坏的狐狸，亏得自己还送上门来。谢怜想，以后再也没门儿了。

不过大尾巴狐狸可一点不忧心他的哥哥舍不舍得让着自己欺负，小脑瓜儿里早就有一万种方法闪灵光，就看哪天心情好挑哪个使，哥哥哪里有狠得下心的理？花城勾过身子，挑起谢怜的下巴，一副十足登徒子的模样：“哥哥今日十足好看，三郎完全移不开眼了”

谢怜很少被这么直白地说过，下意识有些不好意思，匆忙别开眼“你才好看呢”

“哦？是吗？那哥哥不妨说说看哪里好看？”花城很是受用，一点点也没有谦虚或者不好意思的样子，等着谢怜夸他。

“哪里都好看”

“哥哥好没诚意，这么敷衍我……”

谢怜没底气直视那双眼，特别是还在进行如此不严肃的话题时，俗称调情。

“你…很好看，你的眼睛……很亮，很好看，鼻子也，….嗯，很挺…很好看，下颌也好看……总之就是………都，都很好看…….”明明是在说花城，可谢怜却觉得好似是把自己抽丝剥茧一般暴露在花城面前，赤裸裸地供他贪婪地目光四处游移，偏偏他盯着自己最害羞的地方看，谢怜耿耿喉头，咽了口唾沫，试探着抬起眼去看他，才发现花城直直盯着自己看，一副好整以暇，且听后文的样子，分明就是在表示：还有呢？继续夸我。

“你…你又羞我！不和你说了！”谢怜抓过一旁的被子捂住自己的脸，这又毫无意识地被摆弄了一道!简直太……太羞耻了……

花城很高兴，谢怜即使捂着自己看不见也能听出他语气中掩不住的笑意，相比此时那赤红色的眼角也是新月一般……

怎么又想！………当真是没志气，被他一张俊脸吃得死死的……

花城拉过他的手覆在自己脸上，下边一边继续动作，口上骚话又开始了，刚才能安静一会儿可能真是把这坏狐狸满嘴跑火车的天性给憋着了，这会儿简直是不吐不快，“哥哥才好看，肤如脂玉，凝白润泽，热起来还会微微发粉，煞是好看。”

“而且哥哥的身子很敏感，很怕痒，也很容易留下印子，红色的，一小片”

谢怜受不了了，掀开被子扑了花城一脸，顺着被子把花城蒙起来，这个样子特别像蒙着麻袋……谢怜甚至想借机下手好好打这个坏浪子一番，可是又实在舍不得，只雷声大雨点小地推了他一把“嘴上没个门把儿，净瞎说！”

花城扑开被子，笑嘻嘻地说：“门把在哥哥里面，当然没在嘴上了”

谢怜抡起脑后的枕头就扔过去，不知是不是因为是花城的梦的原因，这次离这么近居然依然没有打中，枕头带着气鼓鼓轱辘滚到了地上，谢怜无奈，手边没有别的东西可扔，要么扔被子，要么扔花城，虽然他的确想把花城扔下去，但很可惜，在显示中他打不过花城，在花城的梦里就更不可能了。

兔兔气急败坏地啃住狐狸的尖尖嘴，狠狠地龇牙，然后……小心地轻轻咬了一下。

诶，谁叫自己舍不得。

**Author's Note:**

> （出于私情为怜怜写的情诗，不押韵，没出处，  
> 花城本就是异域，异族文字唱情诗给怜怜听，   
> 异族文字的话应该念起来翘舌音有点绕口，听起来就像说快了吐不清一样那种感觉；但是很小声的念又会觉得很亲切很温柔的样子，然后这首情歌的调调是比较柔婉的，飘来飘去，很容易就把怜怜带入梦。）  
> “我来到满是花的梦里，  
> 花开到梦的那边，你在花丛笑，  
> 我跟着你到梦的边缘，月光打在你的身上  
> 像我第一次见到你一样美  
> 我的爱人  
> 你的步伐踩在我的心上，  
> 你的歌声淌进我的梦里，  
> 你是我的月亮  
> 不，你比月亮更美  
> 让我想为你采下这里，最好看的花  
> 来装裱你的笑意，  
> 想偷走，天上的最美的星星，  
> 来博得你涟漪一般的酒窝，  
> 我的爱人，  
> 愿我炽烈的思念和低语不会打扰到，你的梦境，  
> 我的爱人，  
> 愿今晚的月光洒进你的梦里。”


End file.
